Percy's Big Mistake 2
by ice888cream
Summary: Sequel to Percy's Big Mistake. But this time, Percy skips sword training to: watch the latest My Little Pony movie! And, he gets Chiron and Zeus's permission to skip sword training to watch My Little Pony. Who will stop this from happening? Or will anybody even try to stop it? Read to find out. I am still very inexperienced, so don't expect this story to be good.
1. I must watch this movie!

**A/N Hi! I'm back, with Percy's Big Mistake #2! If you didn't read Percy's Big Mistake yet, read that first, then read this story.**

Percy's Pov

It was a regular old day at Camp Half-Blood. I was watching TV with a bowl of popcorn in my hand.

Then, all of the sudden I saw commercial that was about the next My Little Pony movie. I had to watch it.

_5 minutes later…_

"Hey, Annabeth, I was wondering if I could skip sword training, since I'm sick," I asked Annabeth doubtfully.

"Ugh, not this nonsense again," Annabeth whined, which was incredibly weird since Annabeth rarely whines.

"Well, too bad, I wanna skip sword training. I'm gonna ask Chiron, and if he says yes then….. Tata!" I said running to the Big House to get Chiron's permission to skip sword training to watch the movie My Little Pony.

**A/N Short, but this is the longest I can do for now. I'll update soon!**


	2. Time to get Chiron's Permission!

**A/N Hi…**

Percy's Pov

As I was walking into the Big House, I saw Chiron watching the My Little Pony commercial that I saw on my TV. Now I didn't even need to show Chiron the commercial!

"Hey, Chiron, um, I kind of wanted watch the latest My Little Pony movie…. So yeah…" I said.

Chiron sighed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Percy, I thought you knew that I would let you watch the movie. Now, come on, my boy, let us go buy some My Little Pony tickets!" Chiron said, trotting to Camp Half- Blood's minivan.

**A/N Yes, very short, but I am very lazy, and I do not want to make it longer so….. Bye!**


	3. You, puny girl, must get me some tickets

Annabeth's Pov

I have to put a stop to this. Then I had an idea, a very brilliant idea. Nobody can refuse to listen to Lord Zeus. *cue evil smirk*

5 minutes later….

"Give me the key."

"No!"

"Give it."

"No."

"I'm pretty sure Lady Athena won't be so happy with you if you don't give me the key to Olympus."

"Here's the key."

5 minutes later….

"Lord Zeus, Percy and Chiron are skipping sword training. Again. Just to see My Little Pony!"

Lord Zeus gasped in surprise.

"You, puny spawn of Athena, you must buy me tickets!"


	4. Excuse Me?

Annabeth's Pov

"Excuse me? I can't buy you tickets Lord Zeus," I said.

Zeus aimed his master bolt at me. "Now will you get me a ticket?" he threatened.

"I mean, all the tickets are sold out," I squeaked.

"Well, according to this chart, the tickets aren't sold out," Lord Zeus said.

"Um… Well… Um…" I said sheepishly.

"Get me tickets now, or else!" Zeus thundered.

I whimpered. "As you wish milord," I said, bowing down.

2 hours later….

Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for 2 hours just to get some stupid My Little Pony tickets! And I'm not even close to the middle of the line yet!

2 hours later….

Finally, I thought as the person in front of me got their tickets.

"I would like 1 My Little Pony ticket please," I demanded.

"Sorry ma'am, but all of the tickets are sold out," said the person that was selling the tickets.

What!?


	5. Oh My Gods What do I do?

Annabeth's Pov

I groaned. I am so doomed. How am I going to explain this to Lord Zeus? Just say that the tickets to My Little Pony were sold out? Well, I guess I could say that…

But I don't want to! I grimaced. I guess I just have to call Travis and Conner to steal a ticket from someone.

Hey! Don't come blaming me! I have no choice! Because if I don't call them to ask them to steal a ticket from someone, then, let's see, I'LL DIE!

And I'm sure that nobody wants me to die. Wait a minute… you want me to die!? But I thought you were on my side!

Ugh. I guess I can tell Lord Zeus that the tickets are sold out. But then I'll get killed! But if I ask Conner and Travis to steal a ticket for Lord Zeus, they might go a little too far, and I'll get blamed, so I'll probably get sent to jail!

Oh my gods. What do I do!?


	6. What?

Annabeth's Pov

Um… I guess I could sneak Lord Zeus in? But it's really weird if there is a teenager trying to sneak an adult into a movie theater…

5 minutes later…

"Lord Zeus," I said nervously. "When I got to the front of the line, all the tickets were sold out."

Lord Zeus shrugged. "I guess I'll have to go there being invisible. It doesn't feel the same though."

Wait…. You mean Zeus could've just popped into the theater and watched the movie all along!?


	7. I hate my life

Percy's Big Mistake#2

Annabeth's Pov

5 years later…

I hate my life. The only thing that I've been doing for the past 5 years is getting tickets to My Little Pony for Zeus. And guess what? I've been chosen to get all of the My Little Pony tickets for Zeus. The whole Olympian council voted for me to. Even my mother. So basically, this is my life. And it's like this because of Percy. It is Percy's Big Mistake. Well, basically Percy's Big Mistake #2.

**A/N That is the end of this story! I'm sorry if this story sucks, but….. Yeah…**


End file.
